medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson submachine gun
For the variant featured in other Medal of Honor games, see M1A1 Thompson. The 'M1928A1 'Thompson''was a sub machine gun that was a favored pick for Allied Marines and Airborne alike. There are two versions of it, one with a standard magazine of thirty rounds, and another with a drum magazine that carried fifty rounds. These two versions of the weapon system appeared in different games of the ''Medal of Honor'' series. ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The Thompson is the second weapon that the player is able to use, the first being the BAR. The Thompson has high rate of fire and decent damage, but does run out of ammunition quickly. It is one of the most common submachine guns in multiplayer, and is common amongst many weapon sets. [[Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault|''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault]] In Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault, the Thompson comes in two variants, the M1928 Thompson with a 50-round Drum magazine, and the M1928A1 Thompson with a 30-round magazine, the Thompson does high damage per bullet, capable of scoring a 2 hit kill on many enemies, it has a high rate of fire, coupled with slightly higher recoil than before. These choices make a good mid-range weapon, but players new to the game will often go with the M1 Carbine, a rifle capable at fighting at all ranges. 120px-Thompson_pa.png|The Thompson in Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. 120px-Thompsondrum.png|The Thompson variant with 50-round "Drum magazine" in-game. 120px-Thompson3.png|The M1928 Thompson (the one with the 50 round magazine) in 3rd person view. ''Medal of Honor: European Assault In ''Medal of Honor: European Assault the Thompson comes in two variants: the singleplayer variant with a 20-round magazine, and the multiplayer variant with a 30-round magazine. The Thompson in singleplayer can be found on a number of missions, but is replaced by the PPSH-41 in the Stalingrad theatre and the BAR in the Battle of the Bulge theatre. With high damage, low recoil and open iron-sights, the Thompson is a very capable weapon, but sometimes it's rate of fire can vary from high to low, resulting in the player not being able to engage hostiles as hoped. The multiplayer variant is identical to the singleplayer Thompson, but has a 30-round magazine and a lower rate of fire, allowing the player to have a better chance at medium-range yet suffers at close range. Compared to the MP-40, the Thompson has higher damage yet a lower rate of fire and a smaller magazine (30 rounds compared to the MP-40's 32-rounds). ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard In ''Medal of Honor: Vanguard, the Thompson is very common amongst US paratroopers,and is a starting weapon on many missions. The Thompson has a high rate of fire, yet low accuracy and low damage. The weapon can be upgraded to use a 50-round drum magazine instead of the standard 20-round magazine. In multiplayer, the Thompson can be found near the US starting spawn, and has similar stats to the singleplayer weapon. In combat, the weapon performs on a similar level to the MP40. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne The Thompson is a selectable weapon in Medal of Honor: Airborne. It can be upgraded to have a 50-round drum magazine, a foregrip, and a cutts compensator, which makes it a very good weapon choice. Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons